


Slippery Slope

by Lonewritersclub



Series: Warmer This Way [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belle Reve, Deadjokes, I bet I'm the only one to use it, M/M, Prison, Shower Sex, Violence, but that's still a pretty good name mashup in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: Sometimes getting into the Joker's good graces just takes one good fuck. Fortunately, that's something Floyd knows how to do.





	Slippery Slope

It’s fairly vacant in the showers this morning. Floyd is rather surprised by that but also pleased because it means the water might just be a little warmer because there’s less people using it.

He hangs his towel up on hooks on the dirty tiled wall and walks to a far end shower stall. Well, it’s no stall actually, just a shower head and a feet of room from bumping into another naked male body. But as mentioned before, it’s fairly vacant today so everyone has spread out so that they don’t have to shower right next to each other.

Floyd turns on the shower. The water pressure is as awful as ever, but whether it’s a placebo effect or not, it does seem to feel at least a tad warmer than usual.

There’s just the sound of water and splashing off feet against the wet tiles and Floyd starts bubbling up his soap. He cleans his head and then rinses it off under the water. He turns around and out of the corner of his eye he spots an uncommon splash of green amongst all the bleak white and grey interior and the black of the guards.

With a towel wrapped around his shoulders and held closed at his chest, the Joker stands in the doorway next to his accompanying guard, looking like an eight-year-old girl by the pool. Pale feet point at each other where they stand on the cold tiled floor and the expression on his unmistakable face is wondrous taking in the room before him.

Then he spots Floyd staring at him and that sparks a glint in his eyes.

Floyd places his soap on the small rack on the wall.

Well then…

The Joker hangs up his towel and doesn’t look one bit worried despite being the smallest – and definitely the prettiest - guy in the room. Most every inmate turns to look at him, even the guards because, I mean, that’s the Joker and…

What is he even doing in Belle Reve? Isn’t he supposed to be in Arkham or something?

The Joker makes his way across the slippery floor all small and innocent looking by the look on his face. Nevertheless, there’s something intimidating about him and makes the muscles at Floyd’s legs and back tense up in preparation.

The Joker walks up to him and then stands in front of him, tilting his head back slightly to be able to look at Floyd in the face.

Like, he’s tall, but everyone else is still taller than him and god, he looks so…

He’s even holding his hands up to his chest, hands below his collarbones. Why the fuck does he have to do that?

Floyd holds his chin up and looks at him in an assessing manner.

The Joker peeps around himself and at all the people sneaking glances at them before speaking.

“Can I shower with you? It’s warmer that way.”

Floyd’s mind goes blank for a couple seconds before clicking back on.

He doesn’t answer him, doesn’t even think about it himself before he does it – he just steps backwards a little to make room for him intuitively.

 The Joker smiles at him a little in appreciation, silver glinting at him, and steps forward underneath the spray. He gets _very close_ to Floyd. Let’s put it like this – their chests are touching. It’s… intimate.

The Joker backs towards the wall and closes his eyes as he tips his head back to let the water soak his face.

It’s, uh… fuck if Floyd knows.

He just retrieves his soap because he notices Joker doesn’t seem to have any.

That’s when he also realizes that the Joker probably isn’t there sharing a shower with Floyd just for warmth and expecting to wash himself, so Floyd lathers on the soap between his hands and gets to work pretty much on his own accord.

 “They call you Deadshot, don’t they?” the clown asks with a sultry but evaluative in the batting green eyes. Now Floyd knows he’s good. He tilts his head to the side, confident and unreserved, and smirks.

“That’s my work name but you can call me Floyd, gorgeous.”

He starts at Joker’s neck and works his way to his shoulders and downwards from there. The Joker smiles and looks at Floyd when his strong big hands trace the underside of his jaw. When Floyd’s hands skim up his back, the Joker leans into him and purrs into his ear.

Floyd knows what’s up. He knew from the second he saw him in the doorway.

The guards couldn’t give a fuck so he knows nothing’s stopping them, so he lets his hands wander downwards to the Joker’s backside, slow and appreciative against his skin, approving of the slight mounds and dips of his slim body before getting to the good stuff.

The Joker’s arms go around Floyd’s back, hands resting against his shoulder blades as Floyd traces the curve of his ass with his hand while the other one holds the Joker snug against himself around his thin waist.

He dives between the cheeks and finds the rosebud easily. Floyd notices how everything is so smooth about his skin. There isn’t a trace of hair on his body except for his head. That’s… that’s just _mean_.

Floyd eases a finger inside and marvels how effortless it is. This definitely isn’t the Joker’s first rodeo though that’s unsurprising considering the things he’s heard of him on the streets of Gotham and about the Bat. Floyd has never actually met him before in person but there’s no way not to _know_ the guy from so many years of hearing news about him. He just never expected him to be like this. So malleable and soft.

Floyd has already three fingers inside him, stretching him out and listening to him whimper in his ear from pleasure.

“Please”, he whispers to him at some point and Floyd obliges instantly.  

Floyd replaces his fingers with his cock and fills him up carefully. He doesn’t exactly know yet how the clown likes it but he supposes that it’s best to take it a little easy at first seeing there’s not much lubrication either at their disposal and he doesn’t know if he wants to hurt right now.

“Mm, more”, the Joker whines then and Floyd decides to change position. He catches the Joker from underneath his thighs and the clown immediately locks his legs around his waist. He presses them against the wall for support. Now he can go to town with no worries.

The Joker moans, rather audibly so that it obviously catches everybody’s attention but it also does spur Floyd on.

Floyd nips at his neck. When he bites down, the Joker practically growls in passion. Fuck, this isn’t supposed to feel so good, but he’s so warm and tight and clinging onto Floyd and his cock like there’s nothing else in the world worth a while.

Floyd wants him to feel that way, he wants to please him.

Their mouths crash together in a frenzy underneath the pouring water. When Floyd gets a look at him, the Joker’s panting mouth open and he looks absolutely feral. His red lipstick is streaked and the gaze in his eyes is at the same time demanding but also desperate. His hands wrapped around Floyd’s neck squeeze and Floyd leans in for another kiss overpowering the clown easily in a wrestle of tongues.

Floyd bites his lips and the Joker tenses around him impossibly tight, leaning in closer and closer like he couldn’t get enough of him.

The bubble of noises from their fucking surely wasn’t sealed and this wasn’t only for their ears but at this point Floyd couldn’t give one fuck. He didn’t like thinking about how some of the other inmates were probably getting off to them but that’s just jail for you.

The Joker started getting frantic and Floyd had a full job of keeping them upright and fucking him hard and fast enough. He was biting at Floyd’s ear and scratching at his back, feet slipping at his waist and thighs squeezing at his sides.

This clown was nothing close to innocent, fuck those doe-y eyes and subtle lips.  

It’s so goddamn cliché but they come at the same time. Floyd grunts into his neck, breathing ragged and skin hot.

The Joker sighs out and looks at Floyd when once they’ve both calmed down with a broad smile on his face.  

Fuck, now Floyd truly knows. He can really look so sweet and treacherous at the same time, it’s incredible.

The Joker pets his face and strokes his thumb across Floyd’s cheekbone like a lover before diving for a one last kiss. Then as easy as one two three, he slides down to his own two feet and makes Floyd wash off the cum dripping between his thighs.

The Joker holds his hands pressed against Floyd’s chest and snuggles his face against it as he does it. Floyd almost feels like he could go again but soon it’s time to get the fuck out of there anyway.

Floyd washes himself off to cool himself down. If nothing else, the water really didn’t feel at all too cold anymore - the clown was right. The Joker cards his fingers through his hair absentmindedly and somehow knows exactly how to fix his lipstick.

“Didn’t I hire you once?” he asks suddenly out of nowhere. Floyd frowns a bit.

“I don’t know. I don’t think so”, he answers honestly. He thinks he would remember if he had worked for the Joker at some point. “Maybe I have but then it was one of your associates who asked.”

The Joker looks at him ponderingly.

“Now that’s funny”, he says even though it really isn’t but smirk anyhow. “Well… You can expect a call from me now”, he says with a smile and taps a finger against his chest.

Floyd hums with an appreciative grin. Any job means a little more honey in the pot but getting work from the Joker, well that means getting a whole new pot, not to mention respect.

Although, Floyd is fairly sure a job from the Joker doesn’t only mean snuffing out a guy but maybe doing something little extra on the side. However, Floyd sees that more as a perk than anything else.

The Joker walks off with that without another glance at him, his small pretty body dividing the room full of burly scary criminals in front of him and no one dares to say a word about what just happened. By the door he wraps the towel back around himself just the way it was when he came in and goddamn, Floyd feels like he's fucked even though it was supposed to be the other way around. 

Floyd goes to get his towel and dries himself off. From there he sees the clown pad off with his personal guard in tow down the hall but just before he's turning to another corridor and out of sight, Floyd sees the Joker getting close to the guard seductively. The guard reciprocates putting his hand on the Joker's ass but then out of the blue the clown is kicking the guard in the nuts and snatching his gun. He shoots him dead, green eyes narrowed and toxic. But he doesn't know yet to expect the patrolling guards and soon he's ambushed by a flurry of black helmets. Floyd yells to warn him but it's too late.

They use the taser gun and when he's lying on the floor in a heap of white skin and scratchy towel, they sedate him with a shot to his neck on top of that. The Joker struggles against them for as long as his eyes remain open. Floyd watches them drag him away with his jaw hanging wide open, and realizes how he really ought to remember this side of the clown before he makes a grave mistake - the man's out of his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a long time and I really wish I'd written down the ending and opening 'cause, I mean it doesn't do any good for you to know this, but they were so canon and jokey, shiit, I should've put it down for later. So what I mean is that I'm sorry it isn't like that anymore. 
> 
> Anyway, I bet I'm the only one who's interested in deadjokes, but I sometimes you have to be the change you want to see in the world. But please let me know how you liked this 'cause I actually have a whole concept for a small series surrounding this prison romance.


End file.
